


Wrecked

by Chickadddddd



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Choking, First Time Blow Jobs, General Hux Has No Chill, M/M, Mind Control, No Plot/Plotless, Rough Kissing, Sassy, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickadddddd/pseuds/Chickadddddd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux wants something only Kylo can give him. He's not very good at asking, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrecked

General Hux watched, detached, as Kylo Ren demolished the Unit 343 data terminal with his lightsaber. It was an impressive display of sparks and debris, really – almost beautiful. At the edge of his vision, nearby officers shrank back, trying to put space between themselves and the red-ragged edge of Kylo’s blame. But Hux wasn’t nervous; he didn’t flinch. Rather, he was _envious_ , and the realization was shocking.

Kylo whirled toward him, mask not betraying a face surely contorted in anger, and even then the General just regarded him coolly, as if from outside his own body. Kylo advanced on him, ready for the usual fight.

“Don’t st—” Kylo hesitated, some of the passion seemingly dissolving on his tongue as he considered being considered. Hux watched as his shoulders dropped a fraction and his head cocked ever-so-slightly to one side, though he was still breathing hard from his recent exertion. The air hung heavy between them for long moments. Then Kylo turned on his heel and stalked away.

\---

_He was following the railroad tracks, one step after another, stretching to the horizon, a perfectly straight course to his goal._

Hux knew Kylo Ren read him then – sensed his gnawing desire for chaos, for undoing, for _anything_ other than the regimented railroad he laid so carefully ahead of himself. He knew the moment they’d exchanged would not be soon forgotten.

And so he was not so surprised when, three hours later, the other man cornered him in the A-Block hallway outside the interrogation chamber, cloaked in an aura of barely-concealed frustration.

“Why?” Kylo snarled, voice modulation not quite concealing the desperation in the query.

“Why, what? I don’t have time for pointless questions,” Hux responded automatically. It was the game they played, and Hux knew well how dangerous it could be. He made to march past Kylo, but the other man stepped swiftly to the side, blocking his exit.

“I know what I sensed back there,” Kylo said, voice low, “and it wasn’t a feeling I thought you capable of.”

“And what feeling would that be? The feeling that I’m going to have to explain away three hundred thousand credits worth of damaged equipment on the next expense report? ” Hux persisted.

“You _know._ You know I know,” Kylo said, and stepped closer, close enough for Hux to feel his breath on his face if not for the mask. He pictured the mauled, sparking terminal.

Kylo Ren would probably not act out here, over this. Probably. Still, Hux’s body betrayed his demeanour, heart tripping over its own blood. But he didn’t step back, and he didn’t look away. That would end the game too early, after all.

“Kylo, will you _get on with it,_ ” he snapped, but as his throat began closing up he knew he’d pushed too far.

He gagged – no air passed – and then he was being dragged into the room behind him, his body a ragdoll, until he was roughly deposited in the interrogation chair. The door flew shut and bolted with a clang. Kylo whirled from the entrance and wrenched the mask off and _finally_ , Hux could see his face – brows drawn close, beads of sweat gathered at his hairline and under his clenched jaw. Hux coughed and gasped as the Force grip on his throat was released. Kylo watched him, eyes cloaked.

“Is this what you want?” Kylo hissed. “You want the choice made for you?”

Hux struggled to lean forward and found his body pinned to the chair, even without restraints.

“You think I’m out of control? You think you want that for yourself?”

Hux glared up at Kylo. “Yes,” he rasped.

Kylo brought his face down close to the General’s, and now Hux _could_ feel his breath, hot and too-personal. His voice was soft as he asked, “What do you know of Jedi mind tricks?”

“More pointless questions, Kylo?” Hux sniped, but it didn’t have the same bite now.

“People say they only work on the weak-minded,” Kylo continued. “Though ‘weak-minded’ is not the first descriptor I would use for you, General.”

“You’re hardly a Jedi, either.”

Kylo smirked, a broken half-smile that didn’t extend to his eyes. He reached out a gloved hand, fingertips just barely touching Hux’s temple, sending tiny electric shivers over his scalp and down his jawline.

“I think they work not because the target has no will at all,” his voice dropped nearly to a whisper as he sought Hux’s gaze, “but because deep down, unconsciously even, he _badly wants it_.”

Hux held perfectly still under Kylo’s intense stare.

_He was standing at the precipice, one foot over the edge. He couldn’t tell before that his railroad ended in a sheer cliff._

“And what is it that I want?” he asked softly.

Kylo Ren’s fingers slid back into his hair, pulled hard. “You want _me_.”

Hux sucked in a breath and found he couldn’t tear his eyes from Kylo’s. His head swam. He hadn’t forgotten what Kylo had told him, or that he’d just been taunted; it was just that he felt… _persuaded_. One hand at the back of his head, and the other holding his chin, tilting his mouth up… yes. It felt _right_.

Kylo smiled again, that same crooked grin, like he was remembering an inside joke. Then there was no space at all for him to close before he was kissing Hux, swiping his upper lip with his tongue, pushing in and taking.

Hux was an open book, a splayed specimen – pinned, but not struggling. He let Kylo wrench his head back by the hair, scrape teeth against slack jaw, breathe in the scent of Hux’s skin and pressed uniform. Oh yes, Kylo took what he wanted, and greedily. He worked a finger under the collar of Hux’s pristine military tunic and pulled hard, popping the top button straight off and sending it flying away from the chair and into the floor grate. Hux huffed a small annoyed sound and frowned, but that just made Kylo worse. He nipped hard at Hux’s pulse point and then sucked the spot before pulling away with a smack.

“This is what you asked for,” Kylo reminded him before tearing the rest of the tunic open, clasps be damned, and snapping his belt clip along with them. But Hux barely had time to protest before Kylo reclaimed his mouth hard enough to click their teeth together; a messy, impatient kiss.

_Kylo Ren was pushing him off the cliff with both hands, and Hux was just leaning into the fall._

His eyes fluttered shut and he let the sensation of being kissed and bruised and bitten wash over him. Long moments passed, and when Kylo pulled away Hux was completely disoriented by the loss of contact. He blinked and watched as the taller man bit down hastily on the black leather of his middle fingertip, tearing one glove off by his teeth, then the other, and tossing them on the ground.

“Those were probably filthy,” Hux observed weakly.

Kylo flashed a smirk and leaned down next to Hux’s ear. “I don’t care,” he hissed before licking a long, wet line from Hux’s earlobe to the point of his chin.

The reason for the removal became clear soon enough, as Kylo knelt down on the cold metal floor in front of the General. He went to work on Hux’s trousers next, and here he actually did take care to unbutton them without destroying them, if somewhat roughly. Suddenly the reality of what was happening hit Hux, and he swallowed hard.

"I...I've never..."

Kylo raised his eyebrows at that. He paused, fingers resting on Hux's fly.

"Keep going!"

And that earned Hux a genuine grin, Kylo's brown eyes flashing up at him from under dark lashes. "That's what I thought," he said, tracing his thumb over the length of Hux's erection through the fabric of his briefs. It wasn't enough contact by far– Hux bucked up into the touch, willed Kylo to give him more.

"I can hear you, you know," Kylo murmured, tapping his temple, and Hux blushed hotly. He obliged, though, pulling Hux's offending clothing items down and out of the way so he could properly admire the view. Hands on both of Hux's knees, he forced his legs open, and held him wide while he bent to suck red circles into the sensitive area on the inside of his thighs.

"Nnngh..." Hux let out a completely pitiful whine as Kylo kissed his way closer to his cock. His head lolled back as Kylo finally got to where he wanted him and licked an agonizingly slow stripe of wetness up the shaft. He pulled back a fraction and blew a cool puff of air out on the slick line, teasing Hux to the edge of reason.

"What do you want, Hux?" he purred, darting his tongue out to flick the underside of the head.

"You can be... _such_ a shit– " Hux ground out, but it didn't quite have the intended bite– the last syllable was a half-octave higher as Kylo wrapped a hand around his length and squeezed lightly.

"What do you want?"

"I–fuck, Kylo–I want your mouthnnngh–" And then Kylo was taking him all at once and Hux's world narrowed to a bright-white point, to that sensation, Kylo's hand firm on the base and Kylo's tongue swirling up and over the head of his cock, Kylo's throat slamming against him. Even if Hux wasn't mentally restrained, he wouldn't dare move an inch for fear of ending the onslaught, so he gripped the arms of the chair and rode it out, his hips twitching up in time with the rhythm of Kylo's mouth.

Kylo let Hux have him for long enough to get used to it before dragging his teeth up the length of his cock, mindful but not kind, and sitting back on his heels to catch his breath. The action drew another incoherent moan from the General.

Hux blinked his eyes open again and peered down at Kylo, dizzy with pleasure. Kylo was gazing back up at him, pupils wide, lips swollen and parted as he panted for breath, and in that moment, with his guard down, Hux realized that Kylo wasn't angry, wasn't messing with him– _Well, not entirely, anyway_ ; he was... enjoying himself. And _that_ was achingly sexy. That infuriating half-smile fluttered across Kylo's face and he quirked a sweat-damp brow up at Hux, who just groaned and looked away, squeezing his eyes shut.

Kylo rocked forward and up to a crouch, one hand on Hux's thigh, the other on his chin, forcing him to look. Kylo didn't say anything, just tilted his face in, licked his lips, and kissed Hux. It was still a little wild, a little rough, tongue sliding over Hux's – but underneath all that, it felt a little desperate too.

Hux kissed back hungrily this time, giving himself over to the feeling. _He might be falling, but at least Kylo was falling with him._

They broke off, breathing heavily. Kylo gripped Hux by both shoulders and pushed him backward against the chair. "Now, stay," he said hoarsely, and then he was back down between Hux's thighs, mouthing and licking his cock messily, slicking it with saliva before taking him deep again.

A long whine escaped Hux's lips as Kylo resumed a steady rhythm, driving his cock hard against the back of his throat before pulling up slowly, threatening to surface, then plunging again. All the while his tongue drew patterns up and down, swiping over the sensitive head, dragging all kinds of sounds out of Hux as he worked.

The sensation was overwhelming, and soon Hux was panting in quick gasps, feeling a knot of pleasure tightening in the pit of his belly. _The ground was coming up now, so close so close so—_

"F–fff… _Kylo, I'm–nnnnnn…_ "

And then his vision was white, and he was bucking up erratically as Kylo held his hips in a bruising grip and took everything he had to give.

Kylo lingered for a moment, letting Hux come down a fraction before sitting back. He swiped his mouth with the back of his hand and surveyed the damage. Hux was utterly ruined– gasping raggedly, hair in disarray, jacket open and pants around his ankles, bruises and bite marks scattered across his pale complexion. Kylo grinned widely.

"Now, General... how will we explain _this_ wreck in the next expense report?"

**Author's Note:**

> (more trash to be found on chickadddddd.tumblr.com)


End file.
